


后果

by narraci



Series: 重建 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: Chuck希望和Yancy通感。





	后果

当你与另一个人建立了通感链接，你处在一个完全开放的状态，你会记起某些事情，就好像这些事情发生在你自己身上一样。你得学会区分别人的记忆和你自己的记忆。

一个人怎么会分不出自己的记忆？

因为那些记忆太过真实了，Chuck，在通感建立的时候，你的大脑会无意识地复制你搭档的记忆，你们的大脑是链接的，在那段时间里，你们有四只手四只脚，两颗心一个大脑，你们是同一个人。而在链接断开之后，即使你立刻让自己的大脑恢复到了独立的状态，大脑不会忘记这些记忆，你还是会想起来，你会认识并不认识的人，去了并没有去的地方，经历了并没有过的事情。

听上去不是什么问题。

一开始是不难，但随着链接次数和时间的增加，你会习惯，你会忘记，大脑会对通感产生依赖，失去警惕，产生混淆。你的大脑会以为对方大脑也是自己的一部分，人类的大脑有多精密，影响它的后果也就有多巨大。

你会和我训练的，是吗，Yancy，你答应我了。

对不起，Chuck，我答应你的时候以为你得到了批准。

我很快就能得到批准，只要你能证明我能顺利和你通感，我看过你的脑波扫描结果，我们在可以建立同步的范畴里，我们有相似的频率。

这行不通，Chuck，你得先得到你爸的签字，然后才能进行通感训练。

为什么在世界毁灭的时候，你们还都这么在乎我爸的签字！

因为我们想要守护这个世界，就得有在乎的东西，上课去吧，小子，要是你拿到Herc签字的时候我们在一个基地，我就会和你训练。

 

***

 

Chuck把燕麦片都吐出来了，多亏Tendo在第一时间打开了他的头盔。

这是他第二次尝试通感，第一次训练的时候他和Yancy根本无法互相链接上。

Yancy是个很有经验的驾驶员，他和他兄弟的组合已经杀死过三头怪兽，第三头就在前天，问题如果不是出在他那里，那肯定就在Chuck身上。

Chuck试着放松，但“开放大脑”实在是一件过于抽象，无法在教科书上详细说明的事情。学员们私下里有过多种交流，试着先打开肩胛骨，深呼吸三十次，双脚开立四十五厘米之类的，但当你遇到一个活生生的大脑，没有一样是有用的。

Herc从控制室里下来了，Herc从来都不赞同他参加贼鸥计划，他只是不知道该怎么拒绝Chuck。

“呕吐是正常现象，”Yancy转头对Herc道，“我想一两次之后他就可以适应了。”

Herc脸上的表情不是很高兴。

“你还好吗？”Herc皱着眉头问Chuck。

“当然！”Chuck用准备的毛巾擦了擦嘴，似乎为父亲问出这个问题而恼怒。

“同步率没有问题，校准没有问题，身体机能一切正常，长官，”Tendo的声音从控制室传来，“可以进行下一次通感。”

“明天吧，Tendo，”Yancy看了眼Herc突然开口，“我后天才离开，明天还可以安排一次训练。”

Chuck猛地站了起来。

Yancy拍了拍他的肩膀，“毕竟我不是那个要和你搭档的人，Chuck，我们的大脑太过融合对谁都没有好处。”

“好吧，因为Ray……”Chuck含糊地咕哝了一声。

Yancy笑起来，“很高兴你认识了我弟弟，Chuck。”

 

***

 

你们可以共同想象一个场景，这会有帮助的，用你们都熟悉的东西，场景不要过于复杂，不要构建多余的东西。一旦你们都进入了这个场景，你的大脑自然会知道该怎么做，你用不着刻意去想这件事，不要把注意力放在你们是两个不同的人身上，通感链接建立起来之后，你们就共享了一个大脑。

通感并不必然需要两个具有血缘关系的人对吧？

Herc叹了口气。

不需要，但血缘让人更容易进入到通感状态，但更重要的是共同记忆，这使他们受到的影响不会那么大，也会更有默契。

就像Sasha和Aleksis？

我有没有教你观察，Chuck？你有没有注意到有时候他们之间不用开口，Aleksis就能拿过Sasha需要的东西？这不是眼神，或是肢体的暗示，他们的通感联系时间太久了，当链接断开之后，他们的大脑也没有意识到这一点。他们被链接在了一起，我们还不知道这样的后果，但他们已经不可分离了，他们不能再接受其他的搭档。

你会和我链接吗？

Herc没有回答。

你突然来到这里，给我一堆提示，你难道不希望我失败吗？

我对你所说的关键是……

你有没有担心我通过了测试，之后你就不得不和我搭档了？

我要说的是，我们不知道后果！

你仍旧站在这里！你有过不同的搭档，驾驶过不同的机甲！你怎么能说你不知道后果？

Becket家的弟弟并不高兴。

关我什么事！

 

***

 

Yancy说他会记起事情的时候，说得很笼统，Chuck不知道会是这种情况，他正在进行惯例的睡前训练，他的精神没有集中，他想到明天预定的通感训练，他想到所向无敌的Becket兄弟，那架英俊的流浪者，Yancy是她的主驾驶。然后他开始想起了事情，一些小碎片，就像地上的玻璃反射着阳光，油墨印刷的报纸，炫亮的灯光，一张模糊年轻的脸，一个婴儿，然后海浪扑打了过来，没有预兆的淹没了沙滩。

Chuck曾经在那里，第一次登上流浪者的时候，他想起头盔里灌满凝胶的感觉，Raleigh还与他开着玩笑，他没有感到害怕，他自信满满，或许有些紧张，但更多的是兴奋。

Raleigh躺在他的身边，背部靠着他的胸膛，有时候他看见自己的脸，他听见自己说“我爱你，兄弟。”

他看见Raleigh在远处震惊地看着他，Raleigh为什么这么震惊他却不知道，记忆在这里断开了，并没有消失，只是沉寂了下去。

那不是他，那是Yancy。

那是Yancy的记忆。

有一部分甚至不是Yancy的记忆，而是来自Raleigh Becket，在通感的时候进入Yancy的大脑成为Yancy一部分的Raleigh的记忆。

Chuck回过神来时，已经平躺在训练室的地板上，喘着气，没有人接近他。

简直就是一场袭击，Yancy居然说得如此稀松寻常。

Chuck闭起眼睛，按照Yancy所说的梳理了一遍刚才的记忆，那是Yancy的记忆，那是Becket兄弟的记忆，不是他的，他从来没有登上过流浪者，他都还不认识Raleigh Becket。Yancy同意作为教官来给学院上几节课，Raleigh没有参加。

所以如果有一天，他与Herc建立了通感链接，也会是这样的状况。

所以Yancy也会有他的记忆。

 

***

 

不，我没有试过这种方法，我和Raleigh很轻易就建立起了链接，用不着去想象一个共同的场景，不过大概因为这种场景在我们心里到处都是。

好吧，可你现在的搭档是我，即使只是在训练中，我知道你在帮我，Yancy，两年前我求你当我的训练搭档。

你没有必要这么说，Chuck，我喜欢你，很高兴能够帮到你。

Chuck的脸红了起来，他突然有些不自在，从来没有人说过喜欢他，当然，除了Herc，但Herc是他家老头子，他说的话不能作数不是么？

有没有可能，你有东西不想让你的搭档看到？

Yancy有些遗憾地看了Chuck一眼。

这不是个可控的过程，Chuck，你只能赌一把运气，也许这段记忆不会进入对方的脑部，这是个大脑活跃程度的问题，即使你在担心这段记忆被读取，储存这段记忆的灰色区域也会被激活，会发出荧光，就会被复制进入对方的大脑。

也就是说，我不应该去想那些事情。

你已经想了，Chuck，我们是不是应该取消这次训练？这种状态下我会很容易就得到这段记忆。

不，你没有关系，我只是……

不想让你爸知道？

我想起来了，昨天，Yancy，你的记忆，还有你弟弟的，我都想起来了。只是一小部分，不连贯的，缺乏线索，那就像被人狠狠打了头……

别担心，之后的反应不会这么剧烈，可能就像回忆昨天晚饭吃的什么那么自然。

你和你的弟弟……

我们很会应付这种情况，现在我们就像双胞胎兄弟。

我不一样……

你是独生子。

我九岁就跟着Herc了。

他在你之前有着更漫长的人生时光。

我能试一试，我想试一试。

我明白，Chuck，你找我训练是不想给你父亲在日后的通感链接上造成负担。

Chuck紧紧抿着嘴。

抱歉，我想你昨天太专注于这件事了，所以……Yancy指了指自己的脑袋，笑了笑，当你选择成为驾驶员，你就要放弃很多东西，这是背负的责任。

不要激活灰色区域。

Chuck在心里默念了一遍。

 

***

 

他们用机甲内部作为了共同构建的场景，这是最简单最不会出错的选择。

Chuck在副驾驶的位置上，一切准备就绪。

Herc同样站在控制室里，Chuck好奇他最近怎么这么有空。

他不能去想那些事情，想他终于站在了这里，他终于可能有能力亲自与怪兽战斗，他不再需要人保护，不再需要父亲来拯救他。他将会保护他的家庭，他，Herc，还有Max。

他不能去想总会有“一切都结束了”的那一天。

怎么说，太丢脸了，他十七岁，被Herc知道这些太丢脸了。

“左脑匹配100%，”Tendo宣布，三秒之后，“右脑匹配100%，开始链接倒计时。”

他转头，看见Yancy对他眨了个眼睛。

这次他们成功了。

Chuck没有兄弟。

他不知道如果他有一个兄弟会是怎么样的。

那天晚上，Chuck睡梦里突然哭了起来，他梦到自己摔倒了，而Yancy将他抱了起来，拍掉了身上的灰，他不明白这事有什么重要，但就是哭得停不下来，不是为这件事，不是，Yancy记忆里的温暖让他不舍得出来，愉快，坦率，他和他兄弟之间没有任何问题，有好多Yancy没有提到会有的副作用，因为Yancy自己并没有体验过。

Chuck不断看见Yancy和Raleigh的脸，他们之间强烈的联系在Chuck心中膨胀。Chuck有种认识Yancy好久好久了的感觉，还有Raleigh。

他突然看见一张年轻的脸向自己走来，他之前也看到过一次，但太过模糊，他没认出来，他紧张起来，他的手握得紧紧的。

“Yancy Becket！我叫Charles Hansen！”

这太奇怪了，在自己的记忆里看到了自己。

Chuck那时候不安、渴望、孤注一掷，Herc无论如何不批准Chuck的申请，Chuck当时一心只想向他证明自己有通感的能力。

但记忆里的自己，充满自信，浑身几乎散发着光芒，他还笑了，他准备了一叠材料来向Yancy证明自己是个合格的人选。

Chuck惊醒过来，出了一身的汗，这不是他的记忆，这是Yancy的。

他克制住了跑到Yancy房间去的冲动，他又不是三岁的孩子，遇到打雷就会扑进爸爸的怀抱。

 

***

 

我还以为你会去送一送Becket兄弟的。

为什么？

你就差让Yancy在你的衣服上签名了，你尾巴摇得比Max还起劲。

嗯。

你真让他签了？

关你什么事！老头子！

别那么叫我！

你最好当心点，老头子，我现在有了通感资格，我看过我们的脑波扫描，匹配率达到了97%。

这我还真没想到。

现在后悔了？

Chuck！

老头子，别去想后果了，任何后果都会在我们这代身上终结了。

Chuck戴上自己的帽子，站起来，Herc有些意外地在儿子脸上看到了笑容。

 

***

 

我们要终结一切，Herc，没有人再需要承担后果。


End file.
